Cloud Spots/Main article
}} |pastaffie= }} }} }} }} }} |age=Unknown |death=Unknown |ancient=Cloud Spots |rogue=Cloud Spots |early settler=Cloud Spots |mc=Cloud Spots |mentor=Unknown |app=Shivering Rose |livebooks=Dawn of the Clans, ''Moth Flight's Vision, Thunderstar's Echo, Shadowstar's Life, Secrets of the Clans |deadbooks=Unknown}} Cloud Spots is a long-furred black-and-white tom with a white chest, white ears, and two white front paws. Cloud Spots was the first medicine cat of ThunderClan. Born into the ancient Tribe of Rushing Water, Cloud Spots joined the Early Settlers on their journey to the forest territories. Initially settling with Tall Shadow's cats on the moor, Cloud Spots left for the forest only after the spirit-cats ordered them to separate. He later followed Thunder when the forest cats split into two groups, becoming ThunderClan and SkyClan respectively. History ''Dawn of the Clans :Cloud Spots joins Shaded Moss's group on their journey to find new territory, he and Dapped Pelt using their healing skills to help injured cats along the way. Upon their arrival, Cloud Spots insists there is no need to fight over prey in such plentiful land when fights break out with rogues living there, and chooses to remain on the moor instead of following Clear Sky into the forest. As the First Battle begins, Cloud Spots agrees to guard the camp, allowing Dappled Pelt to join the fight. :He continues treating injuries and illnesses, and teaches Pebble Heart when the young kit becomes interested in medicine. However, he shows fighting ability in the battle against One Eye, helping bring the tyrant down. When the spirit-cats order them to separate, Cloud Spots casts his stone to join Clear Sky in the forest, believing they will need a healer, but when Thunder influences some of Clear Sky's cats to split off into their own group, Cloud Spots joins them. When Star Flower is kidnapped by Slash, Cloud Spots believes that it isn't their responsibility to rescue Clear Sky's mate; nevertheless, he helps in fighting off the rogues. Afterwards, Thunder's camp is named ThunderClan by Silver Stripe. Super Editions :In 'Moth Flight's Vision, Cloud Spots is chosen by StarClan to become ThunderClan's first medicine cat. He journeys to Highstones along with the other chosen cats, where they use the Moonstone to meet with StarClan. Later, they take an oath to never have a mate or kits. ''Novellas'' :In ''Thunderstar's Echo, Cloud Spots has begun training Shivering Rose as his apprentice. When Thunderstar and Lightning Tail go off to fight the dogs, Cloud Spots watches over Violet Dawn, and later helps deliver her kits. Trivia Interesting facts *Vicky confirmed Cloudspots and Cloud Spots are the same cat.Revealed on Vicky's Facebook *Cloud Spots was the first medicine cat to identify the difference between whitecough and greencough and catmint as a cure for both illnesses. Mistakes *He was originally called Cloudspots. Character pixels Official art Killed victims This list shows the victims Cloud Spots has killed: *One Eye (Along with Thunderstar, Lightning Tail and Gray Wing) Quotes |'''''See more}} Notes and references Category:Main article pages